Fake Daters
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Patricia and Fabian break up with Nina and Eddie and start to date. Nina and Eddie get jealous and start to fake date to make them jealous. Will Patricia and Fabian get jealous? Will Nina and Eddie develop feelings for each other? Fabricia? Neddie? Peddie? Fabina? Please R & R! Rated T! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nina glares at Patricia and Fabian as they walk into the common room holding hands. Fabian had broken up with her earlier in the week for Patricia, as did Patricia did to Eddie for Fabian. Nina isn't usually a jealous type, but seeing Patricia and Fabian together makes anger boil inside her. She's really jealous, but she's not going to act like Joy. That would be going overboard, and friends and trust would be lost in the process.

Nina looks at Eddie. She sees him shooting Patricia and Fabian daggers, too. If looks could kill, Nina and Eddie would be murderers. She sighs and stands up. "Can I talk to you in private, Eddie? It's really important and it can't wait."

Everyone, besides Nina and Eddie, start to whisper to each other as Eddie gets up. He follows Nina into the entrance hall, and he closes the common room doors. "What's up, Nina? Is something wrong?"

Nina shrugs and sits in the chair by the phone on the table. She props her elbows on her knees and rests her chin in her palms. "Listen, Eddie. It's kind of obvious that we're both super jealous of Fabian and Patricia. So, I was thinking, that we could fake date to see if it will make them jealous. We could like hang out more, and then say that we're an item after a couple days. Are you in?"

Eddie smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. Nina notices his shirt sleeves tighten, showing his amazing muscles. He shakes his head in an amused way. "I didn't know you were that devious, Nina. It's very surprising."

Nina laughs and stands up. She crosses her arms, too, and walks up to Eddie. She comes up to his shoulder in her converse. She looks up at him and tries to sound serious. "Are you in or not, Sweet?"

Eddie steps even closer to her. He looks down at her and pokes her in the neck. He laughs. "I'm in, Martin. Be prepared for the best fake relationship of your damn life."

"Oh, I will be. You can count on it."

LINEBREAK

The dinner that night is weird for Anubis. The usual chatter, laughs, and food fights are replaced with silence. No one talks, laughs, or even cracks a smile. Trudy notices and finally decides to say something. "What's wrong with everyone? There's usually pudding on the walls by now."

Eddie sighs and puts his glass down. He turns around in his seat and looks at Trudy. "We're just not in the mood, Trudy."

Trudy's eyes widen, and she walks back into the kitchen. She's really confused. Amber usually talks about the newest couple or the best fashion line. Jerome and Alfie usually start the food fights and talk about pranks. Mara and Fabian usually talk about school. Patricia and Joy usually talk about Team Edward and Team Jacob, and Nina and Eddie usually talk about what they miss in America.

Something terrible has to be wrong for them to shut up for that long.

LINEBREAK

The next morning, Eddie wakes up with a giddy grin on his face. Today, he and Nina are going to put their plan into action. He gets up, grabs a random outfit, and heads for the bathroom. He changes into some black jeans, a gray v-neck shirt, a long-sleeve unbuttoned turquoise shirt, and black high tops. He fixes his hair and purposely takes forever because he hears Jerome banging on the door and screaming at him. He finally gets finished and walks out, laughing. "Jerry, calm down! The bathroom is now yours!"

Eddie walks up to Nina and throws his arm around her. "Are you ready, Martin?"

"Always, Sweet."

Eddie and Nina walk into the common room, laughing their heads off with Eddie's arm still around Nina. Eddie whispers random words into her ear, and Nina laughs even harder. They continue doing that for awhile, but they still don't get a reaction from Fabian and Patricia!

"Plan two?" Nina whispers into Eddie's ear.

"Plan two."

Nina and Eddie get up and walk into the common room. They start to walk up the stairs toward Nina and Amber's room. "Fabian and Patricia really like each other, or they're better actors than we are," Eddie says with a sigh.

Nina sits on her bed and sighs, too. "We might have to become an item earlier than we thought."

Eddie nods and sits beside Nina. He leans back and lets his feet hang off of the bed. "Yeah. You better text Amber, so she can scream our stupid couple name and announce it to everyone. It'll save us the trouble of getting up right now."

Nina laughs and leans back beside Eddie. She feels Eddie snake his arm around her shoulders, and she blushes a little. She texts Amber.

**Hey, Ambs! Eddie and I are dating now! :)**

"Neddie!" Nina and Eddie hear Amber scream from all of the way downstairs.

Eddie chuckles. "I think she got the m-"

Suddenly, Amber bursts through the bedroom door. "Are you serious!? Neddie finally happened! Oh my Anubis! I have to start a scrapbook!"

Amber grabs an empty scrapbook, glue, glitter, pens, stickers, and snaps a few pictures of Nina and Eddie. "I'll start it in Alfie's room, so you two can have your privacy." She winks at them before walking out, screaming their couple name again.

Eddie laughs and looks at Nina. "That's the first time I've seen Amber leave a new couple alone. Is she s-"

Nina puts her finger on Eddie's lips. "Shut up! Do not question it! It might not happen again!"

Eddie smirks and scoots closer to Nina. Now, everything from their shoulders down to their ankles are touching. "What are we supposed to do in our privacy, Nina?"

Nina smacks Eddie on the stomach. Her eyes widen when she feels six rock-hard abs. She quickly collects herself. "Save it, Eddie. We'll start the kissing tomorrow and the steamy-almost-sex make out sessions Monday after school."

**Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Neddie story! Please review, follow, and favorite! I'll love you forever, people! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina walks into the common room next morning and sits beside Eddie. She starts to pile food on her plate, but Amber interrupts her. "I can't believe Neddie is finally here!" Amber exclaims in Nina's ear. "Tell me all of the details!"

Nina sighs. "There aren't any details, Amber. I asked him if he wanted to hang out, and he said yes. We walked up to our room, and we started to talk about our favorite things in America and some Chosen One and Osirian stuff. We kissed and Eddie asked me out. That's all."

Amber shakes Nina violently in her seat. "That's all!? There has to be more than that! Come on, Nina! I know your hiding something from me!"

Amber suddenly gets up and grabs Nina's arms. She pulls her out of her chair and starts to pull her into the entrance hall. "Eddie!" Nina screams.

Eddie jumps up and runs out of the common room.

Everyone else in the common room looks at each other weirdly and continues to eat. They've seen weirder things.

LINEBREAK

Eddie finally gets Amber to let go of Nina once they reach their room. He pins her against the wall and turns back to Nina. "Are you okay, Nina!?"

Nina nods and walks over to Amber. "What the hell was that, Amber!? It was like a remake of some old, cheesy horror movie made in the 1980s!"

Amber struggles under Eddie's strong grip. "It was all an act, Nina. I know that you two are hiding something about Neddie, and I want to know it is. I'm the Anubis couple guru, after all. I can help."

Eddie looks and Nina with a weird glint in his eyes. "She's right, Nina. We have to tell her." He turns back to Amber, who's still pinned against the wall. "Amber, Nina and I fucked last night, and now she's pregnant."

"Oh my Anubis! Nina, you're pr-"

Eddie quickly puts his hand over Amber's mouth. "Amber, shut up. I was kidding."

Eddie finally lets Amber go, and it was a bad mistake. The girls start to hit him repeatedly, and he finally surrenders. "Ladies, stop, please! I'm sorry!"

Nina laughs and looks at Amber. "Listen, Ambs. Eddie and I will tell you, but you better keep your mouth shut or you'll wake up in Alaska naked."

Amber's eyes widen an she wraps her arms around herself. She cautiously sits down on her bed. "I won't tell a single soul or any of my shoes. I swear."

Eddie gets off of the floor and stands beside Nina. "Listen. Nina and I aren't really going out. We're fake dating to make Patricia and Fabian jealous because we still have feelings for them."

Nina nods. "Yeah, but we need your help, Amber. You're the only person that knows. You have to act like we're a real couple and make our scrapbook, arrange dates, and help us seem real. Can you do that for us?"

Amber stands up and smiles. She hugs Nina and Eddie. "I'm in, guys. I'd do anything to help out a friend."

LINEBREAK

Nina and Eddie awkwardly sit on Eddie's bed. They concluded that it would be best to practice their kissing in his room because Fabian and Patricia could walk in on them. Nina looks at Eddie. "Let's just go ahead and get this over with, Eddie. It might be awkward, weird, stupid, or crazy, but it has to be d-"

Eddie interrupts Nina by smashing his lips onto hers. Nina kisses back immediately with no hesitation, and that makes Eddie smile. She runs her hands through his hair, and he runs his hands up and down her legs. Nina starts to kiss Eddie's neck, and he moans when she finds his sweet spot. She bites it, and Eddie has to restrain himself from ripping Nina's clothes off right there on his bed.

Eddie flips them over, so he's on top, and he and Nina continue to make out. Their tongues battle, and he finally wins. Nina feels Eddie's abs and pecks as their tongues battle for dominance again. Somehow, Eddie's shirt gets thrown across the room, but they don't care.

"Oh my God."

Nina and Eddie jump and immediately pull away and disentangle themselves from each other. They turn around and see Amber standing in the room by the closed and newly locked door. They sigh in relief when they see her. "Amber," Eddie says while panting and breathing heavily, "I've never been so happy to see you in my life!"

Amber shakes her head and crosses her arms. "What was that, guys!? You were supposed to practice kissing today not almost having sex!"

Nina laughs nervously. "Well, we kind of skipped a lesson."

Amber laughs and hands Nina a piece of hot pink paper. "Those are the plans for your date at noon. I settled on a romantic stroll through the park a couple of blocks away. Have fun, and, if you decide to have sex in public, make sure to have a condom, Eddie. Please. I don't want to be a godmother at eighteen."

Nina and Eddie blush furiously as Amber skips out of the room, making sure to close the door on her way out. Nina looks over at Eddie and blushes even more when she sees that he's still shirtless. Eddie sees her and smirks. He stretches, purposely flexes his muscles, and laughs. "Where's my shirt, Nina?"

Nina shrugs and looks at Eddie with a serious look in her eyes. "Listen, Eddie. Let's pretend that that make out session never happened. Okay? We're two eighteen year-olds with hormones. We were caught up in the moment."

Eddie nods with sad eyes. He doesn't want to pretend that it never happened. It was amazing and way better than any of the kisses he and Patricia shared! He sees that Nina looks kind of sad, too. Maybe she liked it as much as he did! "Can you help me find my shirt?"

**Hey, guys! Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all so much! Please continue to review, guys! If I get a lot of reviews, I might update again ****later today! Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night, amazing people! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nina looks at herself in Amber's huge full size mirror. She's wearing light pink skinny jeans, black converse, and a white and light blue striped v-neck shirt. Her hair is curled and in a ponytail. After putting on a little blush and some lip gloss, she hears a knock at the door. She opens it and sees Eddie standing there and looking handsome as always.

He's wearing grey jeans, a red v-neck shirt, black and grey high tops, and his black leather jacket. He smiles when he sees Nina. "You look great, Nina."

Nina blushes a little. She takes Eddie's hand and he intertwines their fingers. "You look great, too."

Eddie smiles and he and Nina walk out of her room and down the stairs. They see Amber in the entrance hall with a camera and they groan. She snaps a few pictures and Nina goes to use the bathroom before they leave.

Amber smirks and walks up to Eddie. She takes a small square covered with blue paper out of her pocket and hands it to Eddie. "Here, Eddie. If you don't use it today, save it. You might need it down the road or across the pond." She winks at him and walks up the stairs to her room.

Eddie looks at the square and laughs. Only Amber would slip him a condom for the first "date". He puts it in his jacket pocket and puts his arm around Nina. "Are you ready, Nins?"

Nina nods and walks out of the house.

LINEBREAK

Nina and Eddie finally get to the park after ten minutes of walking. They smile when they see all of the little kids running around on the perfect Sunday afternoon. A little boy with brown hair and blue eyes walks up to Eddie and punches him in the thigh. "Eddie!" the boy exclaims in his cute British accent.

Eddie looks down and sees the boy. He smiles and picks him up. "Hey, Adam!" He whispers something in his ear and turns to Nina. "Nina, this is Adam. I used to babysit him over the summer when I stayed in England. Adam, that's Nina."

Nina smiles at the boy and gives him a fist bump. "What's up, Adam?"

Adam looks up at Eddie and smiles. "She's pretty cool, Eddie," he says quietly. "You should keep her safe."

Eddie laughs and sees Destiny, Adam's mother, walk up to them. He hands Adam over to her. "Hey, Destiny! It's been awhile!"

Destiny and Eddie hugs. "You bet!" She sees Nina and smiles. "You must be Nina. I'm Destiny, Adam's mom."

Nina looks confused, but she smiles anyway. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but how do you know me?"

Destiny smiles and laughs. "When Eddie helped me babysit, he talked about everyone from Anubis!" She steps closer to Nina. "But it was mostly you," she says quieter.

Nina blushes and laughs as Destiny and Adam walk away. She nudges Eddie with their elbow and swings hands. "Destiny said that you told her about me the most. Is that true?"

Eddie blushes and starts to walk slower. "Um, maybe."

Nina giggles and starts shiver. It's slight shivers at first, but then she starts to shiver hard enough to shake Eddie's arm. "Nina, your freezing," Eddie says in a caring tone as he wraps his jacket around Nina and zips it up. "And it's not even that cold out here."

Nina shrugs. "Maybe I'm getting a cold or something." She shoves her hand that Eddie's holding in the pocket in Eddie's jacket. She feels something and pulls it out. Her eyes widen when she sees what it is. "Eddie, why do you have a condom in your jacket!?"

Eddie's eyes widen, and he blushes a lot. He grabs the condom and quickly puts it in his pants pocket. "After you went to the bathroom before we left, Amber handed it to me and winked. She said I might need it later or down the road. It kind of creeped me out."

Nina laughs and takes it out of Eddie's pants pocket. His back pocket, to be exact. She throws it in the garbage can by the tree her and Eddie are sitting under. "The best place for it is the garbage. Imagine if you would've forgotten about it and thrown your pants in the laundry. Trudy would've found it because she checks the pockets of all of the clothes. You would've been in so much damn trouble."

Eddie nods. "Yeah. I could have been suspended or even expelled! Trudy, Victor, and dad would have took turns to kill me! Especially Trudy and dad!"

Nina laughs and lays her head on Eddie's shoulder. She looks down at their intertwined hands and sees a ring on Eddie's index finger. She can't believe that she never noticed it before. She flips their hands over to get a better look at it. She notices that his last name is engraved into the simple silver band. "Where did you get that ring, Eddie?"

Eddie looks down at his hand and laughs. "Oh. It's a Sweet family ring. After I finally accepted the fact that I'm a Sweet, dad gave it to me. He told me to give it to a girl I really care about, and then give it to our son or even daughter, so we can keep the tradition alive."

Eddie takes it off and puts it on Nina's index finger. "Nina, I don't know if we'll ever get married and have kids, but I really care about you. I want you to wear it. Will you?"

Nina nods and hugs Eddie. She kisses his cheek. "Of course I will, Eddie. Thank you." She notices the time on Eddie's watch and leans up against the tree trunk. "It's just two. We have until 5:30, so we can make it before dinner."

Eddie wraps his arm around Nina's shoulder and pulls her closer to him. "What do you wanna do, Nins?"

Nina shrugs and looks at the ring on her finger. She moves it to her ring finger. She looks at Eddie. "I can't believe you're letting me wear the ring, Eddie. It's so important, and it's a family heirloom. What if I lose it or something?"

Eddie looks into Nina's eyes and pulls her even closer to him. "I gave it to you because I care about you. I trust you with my life, Nina. You're my best friend, and we also have a freaky Egyptian connection between us. In my eyes, you're the perfect person to give it to."

Nina lets a tear roll down her cheek. She feels so special to Eddie. Fabian never made her feel like that. "Thank you so much, Eddie. I feel so special right now."

Eddie wraps his arms around Nina and hugs her from behind. "That's because you are. You're very special, Nina. Never forget that."

LINEBREAK

After that amazing "date", Nina falls back on her bed and sighs delightfully. She plays with the ring on her finger and tears up again. She still can't believe that Eddie thinks that. She looks at Amber and sees her smiling at her. "Amber, I think I'm falling in love with Eddie. He's so sweet and he made me feel so damn special. Fabian never did that to me."

Amber puts her hand on her mouth in shock. "Awe! What did he do!?"

"Well, we went to that park. We talked to a little kid that Eddie used to babysit and his mom. His mom told me that Eddie told her about everyone at Anubis, but me the most, which is why she knew me. Then, I found the condom that you gave him when he gave me his jacket. I threw it away and we sat under a huge oak tree in the middle of the park. I saw the ring and asked him about it. He started talking about it and he said the sweetest thing when he gave it to me. I started talking about how important it was and asked him why he gave it to me. He said the sweetest thing to me, then, too. And then he hugged me from behind and said that I was very special and to never forget that."

Amber starts to cry and she blows her nose into a tissue. "Awe! What were sweet things that he said!?"

Nina smiles and tears up again as she remembers. "First he said that it was the Sweet family ring. He said that gave it to him and told him to give it to a girl that he cared about and then one of their kids to keep the tradition alive. He said and I quote: 'Nina, I don't know if we'll ever get married and have kids, but I really care about you. I want you to wear it. Will you?'"

"Awe! What did he say when you asked him why he gave it to you!?"

"He said and I also quote: 'I gave it to you because I care about you. I trust you with my life, Nina. You're my best friend and we also have a freaky Egyptian connection between us. In my eyes, you're the perfect girl to give it to.'"

Amber blows her nose again. "He totally likes you, Nina! You need to get your asses over Fabian and Patricia and really get Neddie on! You guys are so cute and perfect!"

Nina laughs and gets up. "I want Neddie to happen, Amber. I really do, but I need your help. I want you to arrange a really romantic date for us tomorrow after school. Then, I'll see if he likes me. Okay?"

"Okay."

**Hey, guys! Since I got so many reviews and guest reviews, I updated! If I can get a lot more, I'll update again today! So, please continue to review, follow, and favorite! I LOVE YOU! :)**

**~fanficsrule2019**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amber smiles at Nina and Eddie as they all walk to school. She secretly winks at Nina. "Guys, I arranged another date for you two after school. I'm going to set up a romantic dinner in the Sibuna clearing in the woods. It's formal and you need to be there at 3:30 sharp."

Eddie nods. "That sounds cool. Is Trudy cooking?"

Amber nods. "Yep. She's cooking her spaghetti and garlic bread."

Eddie and Nina high five. "Yes!" they exclaim in unison.

LINEBREAK

Amber puts Nina's hair in an elegant bun as Nina puts on some mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Her dress is light purple. It has a strap on one side, and on the other, it's strapless. It also has small rhinestones on the bottom, and it comes to her knees. She puts on her matching heels and turns to Amber. "How do I look?"

Amber hugs her best British friend. "you look amazing, Nins! Eddie will love you in that dress!"

They hear a knock on the door and Amber opens it. She smiles at Eddie and puts her hand on his shoulder. She pulls his down, so she can reach his ear. "Please treat her right, Eddie. She loves you so much. She deserves to have someone that really cares."

Eddie nods and waves to Amber as she leaves the room. He sees Nina and his mouth drops. "Nina, you look so beautiful in that dress."

Nina blushes and kisses Eddie's cheek. "Thanks. You look so hot in that tight tux."

Eddie chuckles and leads Nina down the stairs. Amber isn't waiting in the entrance hall to take pictures, but he knows that she'll be waiting somewhere, and he's right.

LINEBREAK

Once Nina and Eddie reach the clearing, they see Amber there holding a camera. They finally agree to take pictures, and they sit down and start to eat. They make a little small talk every once in awhile, but it's mostly awkward silence. Eddie finally gets the guts to say something.

Eddie stands up and sighs. "Listen, Nina. I don't want to fake date you anymore! I want to really date you! I want to make out on the couch in front of everyone! I want to hold you close and call you mine! I want to marry you, have kids with you, wake up every single day next to you, and grow old with you! I love you, Nina, and nothing will ever change t-"

Nina gets up kisses Eddie hard. All of the love, lust, and passion the two have been holding in leaks out, and they love it. She pins Eddie against a tree and deepens the kiss. Eddie takes control and pins against the same tree and kisses her back even harder.

Eddie finally pulls away, breathing heavily. His lips are red and so are Nina's. "I love you, too, Eddie," Nina whispers to him.

Eddie smiles and picks her up. Nina wraps her legs around his waist, and he pins her against the tree again. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nina smiles and kisses Eddie lightly on the lips. "Yes."

**Hey, guys! This story is now over! I kind of lost all inspiration, so I decided to end it here! I'm thinking about starting a future Neddie fic later tonight, though! So, review what you think about that and some ideas, follow, and favorite! Thank you for reading this story! I fun writing it and reading all of your amazing reviews! I love all of you! :)  
~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
